Hordak (Netflix Reboot)
Hordak is the overall main antagonist of the first four seasons of the Netflix original series She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, which is a reboot of the 1985 Filmation series She-Ra: Princess of Power. He is the leader of the Horde forces on the planet Etheria and Adora/She-Ra's arch-nemesis. He is voiced by John Keston. History Background Prior to the series, Hordak was a clone created from Horde Prime, the Emperor of the Known Universe. Hordak served as Prime's top general in the Horde. Together, they embarked on a conquest of the universe. However, Hordak was eventually cast out by Prime when the latter discovered he was defective. Hordak was then sent on a suicide mission on the front lines, but was saved by a mysterious portal that transported his ship to Etheria. Stranded on Etheria with a broken ship, Hordak eventually built an empire on Etheria and set out to conquer the planet. According to Scorpia (a Force Captain of the Horde, also revealed to be a princess), Hordak and the Horde "crash landed" on Etheria in her family's kingdom. Scorpia's family welcomed them with open arms and joined forces with them, also giving Hordak their runestone named the Black Garnet. Bent on world domination, Hordak then started his conquest of Etheria, successfully managing to take over and occupy most of the planet. In order to put an end to the Horde's threat, a resistance movement known as the Rebellion was created by the kingdom of Bright Moon's rulers, Queen Angella and King Micah, who also created the Princess Alliance (consisting of various princesses from the different kingdoms of Etheria). Unfortunately, The Rebellion suffered a crushing defeat by the Horde, which resulted in King Micah's death and the fall of the original Princess Alliance as almost all the princesses (save for Netossa and Spinerella) decided following that to protect only their kingdoms and lands. Hordak, however, was unable to completely ends the Rebellion because Bright Moon was protected by the dangerous Whispering Woods so he became bent on destroying them. At some point, Hordak met the sorceress Shadow Weaver (an exiled sorceress from Mystacor and formerly named Light Spinner), who he appointed as his second-in-command and gave the Black Garnet as the source of her magical powers. Season 1 Hordak is mentioned in the series's very first episode "The Sword Part 1", Shadow Weaver informs her ward Adora (a Cadet soldier in his Horde and the main protagonist of the series) that he has been watching her, and has decided to promote her to the rank of Force Captain due her great skills and potential. Hordak then appears in person in the episode "Razz" where Shadow Weaver arrives with her other ward Catra (Adora's former comrade and best friend) to inform him of the lost of Force Captain Adora (who has now defected to the Rebellion and has becomes the legendary female warrior She-Ra after finding the Sword of Protection in the Whispering Woods) and offers to have her brought back at any costs. Hordak, however, refuses and orders her to elect a new Force Captain and resume normal operations instead. Shadow Weaver responds that Adora was the only valuable candidate for the Force Captain rank, but Hordak simply questions why she would not elect Catra as the new Force Captain since she is her ward too, to which Shadow Weaver irritably says that Catra has been nothing but a disappointment to her. Hordak, however simply replies that she can only blame herself of she has failed to condition her properly and decides to appoint Catra as the new Force Captain nonetheless. Shadow Weaver attempts to protest but Hordak quickly silences her, stating that "he has made his decision". Hordak then walks to Catra, then hands her over the Force Captain badge himself, which she gladly accepts. After learning that Shadow Weaver has defied his orders by still attempting to get Adora back in the episode "Flowers for She-Ra", Hordak contacts her on the monitor screen from her room to tell her he's aware that she has disobeyed his orders. When Shadow Weaver denies this, stating that "her will are his", Hordak then demands to know why she requested more troops to find "one missing soldier" despite him ordering her to give up on said soldier. Shadow Weaver then attempts to protest that finding Adora is crucial to the Horde, to which Hordak angrily reminds her their mission is to destroy the Whispering Woods so they can march on and attack the kingdom of Brigh Moon and ends the Princesses and their "ridiculous" Rebellion. He tells Shadow Weaver that she's " distracted" before stating that the siege on the kingdom of Plumeria has been carried on for too long and orders her to give the order to increase power until the victory is achieved. Before ending the call, he threateningly reminds Shadow Weaver that he is the one who granted her powers by giving her the Black Garnet, and thus can take it away if he wants so. Hordak only appears as an illusion to Adora due to Shadow Weaver in the episode "In the Shadows of Mystacor", taunting her that she is a disappointment to the Horde that had hopes in her and saying that she will only leads her friends, the Princesses Alliance and the Rebellion to their dooms, which causes Adora to destroy every crystals nearby her. In the episode "No Princess Left Behind", following the capture of Glimmer (the princess of Bright Moon) by Catra, Hordak contacts the latter and Shadow Weaver and informs them that he has sent an ultimatum to Queen Angella (the queen of the Bright Moon kingdom and Glimmer's mother), revealing that she will have until the Monday moon rise to surrender herself to his forces. Much to Catra's anger, Shadow Weaver steals the credits for Glimmer's capture, which causes Hordak to proclaims that she has proven her worth to him today, then ends the call. After Glimmer escaped thanks to a rescue mission led by Adora and the new Princess Alliance, Hordak has a meeting with Shadow Weaver, Catra, Scorpia and many other officers of the Horde in the episode "The Beacon", where he furiously informs the sorceress that he has not only learned of their valuable hostage's escape but has also been informed that she had knew that Adora was She-Ra all-along, something she had kept to herself instead of telling him. Shadow Weaver then tries to explain that this was the reason of why she wanted so much to bring Adora back, but Hordak refuses to listen, angrily stating that he would have never agree to her "foolish plan" if he had knew. After Princess Entrapa, who had been left behind and believed to be dead by the other Princesses, is found and captured by Catra and Scorpia, Hordak tasks them with interrogating her, which leads her to join the Horde by being tricked by Catra about believing that her friends have abandoned her. Hordak sends his loyal pet and spy, the Imp, to spy on Catra, Scorpia and Entrapa in the episode "Light Hope". He is seen sitting on his throne when the Imp returns to him and informs him of Catra, Entrapa and Scorpia's plans involving the Black Garnet by using his ability to record any sounds or conversations he hears. Hordak later appears on the screens of Shadow Weaver's room, informing her that he learned that Catra, Entrapa and Scorpia have been working on a way to melt the Black Garnet with the Horde's machines to weaponize it and, intrigued by this scheme, he has given Catra and her team his blessing to go ahead, before telling Shadow Weaver that he is displeased by her "interruption". When Shadow Weaver angrily asks him if he is really gonna to let a princess like Entrapa "tinkers" with her roonstone, Hordak responds that her "tinkerings" have boosted the firepower of every machines she has touched so he confirms that she indeed gets to tinker with whatever she wants, including the Black Garnet, which he states that it is to give or take as he sees fit. When Shadow Weaver continues to protest by stating that she has unlocked his potential, Hordak simply replies that she has wasted it on parlor tricks before telling Catra to proceed and that the Black Garnet is hers, much to Shadow Weaver's fury. In the episode "The Battle of Bright Moon", Hordak is sitting on his throne when Catra returns to report to him her defeat at Bright Moon. Hordak then voices his displeasure at her failure, remarking that her experiment seems to have failed. Entrapa, however, reveals that the experiment was a huge success as she now knows more about First Ones tech than ever and states this was just the beginning. Catra then remarks about how she got the Horde closer to conquering the kingdom of Bright Moon than anyone ever has and that the Whispering Woods is still in ruins, concluding by stating that Etheria is theirs for the taking. Pleased, intrigued and impressed, Hordak appoints Catra as his new second-in-command, stating she would have other chances to prove her worth to him. Season 2 ??? Season 3 The Price of Power While working in his lab, Hordak is interrupted by Entrapta, who had found a First Ones signal coming from the Crimson Waste. When Entrapta suggests sending Catra to retrieve the First Ones tech, Hordak initially refuses since the Crimson Waste is believed to be a lifeless wasteland. However, he quickly changes his mind upon realizing that Catra would likely die on the mission. Later, he summons an assembly to witness Catra's punishment. He proceeds to berate Catra for lying to him, prompting the latter to criticize Hordak for his own failures. Despite this, he decides to forgo punishing Catra and sends her to the Crimson Waste on an intended suicide mission. Huntara Having succeeded in building his portal machine, he and Entrapta initiate a test run of the device. The machine fails to activate and explodes, almost killing Entrapta, who Hordak shielded from the blast. Declaring the portal a failure, Hordak yells at Entrapta to leave his lab. When Entrapta sneaks back into Hordak's lab, she finds Hordak hunched over his workstation without his armor. Enraged at Entrapta's intrusion, he once again yells at Entrapta to get out before collapsing. Eventually, he wakes up to find himself being cared for by Entrapta. Entrapta realizes that Hordak's body is deteriorating and prods him for information. Hordak tells her that he was a clone of his master, Horde Prime, but was cast aside due to a genetic disorder. He further reveals his plan of using the portal to send a message to Horde Prime in hopes of rejoining the latter's side. He then laments over his failure to accomplish any of his goals and considers giving up. Later, Entrapta presents Hordak with an improved version of his armor, built from the remains of First Ones tech. Hordak is also comforted by Entrapta, who assures him that he is not a failure and confides in him her own insecurities about being abandoned by the Princess Alliance. As a result of this, Hordak starts to develop feelings for Entrapta. Moment of Truth While rebuilding his portal machine with Entrapta, Hordak continues to bond with her. They are interrupted by Catra, who had successfully returned from the Crimson Waste with Adora and the Sword of Protection in tow. With Adora as a prisoner in his lab, Hordak and Entrapta determine that Adora's sword is the missing piece needed to activate the portal. Adora begs Entrapta not to create a portal and calls Hordak a monster for kidnapping and lying to her. Hordak brushes her off, claiming that she was inconsequential to him, and proceeds to gloat before his armor briefly malfunctions, causing him to leave the lab. When the Princess Alliance launches an attack on the Fright Zone, he and Catra decide to activate the portal. When he asks for Entrapta, Catra (who had knocked out and exiled her) lies and claims that Entrapta betrayed him to the Princesses. Heartbroken, he briefly refuses to believe Catra but is quickly convinced. Before they can activate the portal, they are interrupted by the arrival of Glimmer, Bow, and Shadow Weaver. During the ensuing scuffle, Hordak is separated from the machine, leaving Catra to activate the portal herself. Remember As a result of the portal's activation, all of Etheria is sucked into an alternate reality where everything is seemingly "perfect". In this alternate reality, Hordak is briefly seen entering his lab while Adora and Scorpia attempt to hide from him. Hordak was presumably consumed by the collapse of reality. The Portal After the sacrifice of Queen Angella, Adora was able to restore reality, bringing back everyone that was consumed, including Hordak. Finding himself back in his lab, he flees with Catra after witnessing Adora (in the form of She-Ra) destroy his portal. This also destroys his lab in the process. Season 4 ??? Powers and Abilities Hordak is highly skilled in leadership. At one point, he had been Horde Prime's top general and led the Horde's armies to conquer entire galaxies. He was also able to build a massive army on Etheria despite having almost nothing. He would later lead the Horde unchallenged and with fear and respect. Hordak is also shown to be incredibly resourceful. With nothing but a crashed spaceship, he built a military powerhouse on a scale previously unheard of in Etheria. In addition, it's implied that he built the Fright Zone out of his ship's remains. Another example of his resourcefulness comes from his arm cannon, which he created with scraps of First Ones tech without needing any instructions or lab notes. He's also highly intelligent, stated to have a "brilliant, technological mind". Hordak also wears First Ones tech-powered armor which gives him super-strength. Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Affably Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:TV Show Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Knights Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Twin/Clone Category:Betrayed Category:Mongers Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the Past Category:In Love Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Insecure Category:Lawful Evil